The Rebellion
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: After the defeat of Brushogan, they meet an enemy that isn't even there and one by one they all disappear, they discover a new world. A world ruled by the mysterious Deathstroke. Robin meets a whole group of people resisting against Deathstroke's rule. The leader, Ember, is a very interesting person, shrouded in mystery. Things change never occured. SpeedyXStarXRobXOCX?


**Then~~Titans Tower.**

It was a month after the fight with Brushogan, and all the inhabitants of Titans Tower had stuck to their usual routines.

A certain Green member of the group was defending his all time favourite meat substitute, Tofu, from the African-American Cyborg of the team, who was ranting about how Tofu was "No food".

The human traffic light of the team, Robin, also known as 'The Boy Wonder' was sitting on the couch watching an episode of his favourite Crime Drama, 'Criminal Minds', while his beautiful alien girlfriend had taken it upon herself to cook her favourite Tamaranian pudding,known as 'Puglleblorgen' (Pronounce:Poog-Leh-blar-ghen) , and lastly the groups dark sorceress was alone in her room, meditating as usual.

All in all, everything had gone back to usual now that the Brother hood of evil had been defeated.

Not only that, but now that all their big time enemies were frozen, their job had loosened up a bit.

Not to mention the fact that they had Titans guarding every sector.

They had also crafted two new teams: The Titans North, consisting of Argent, Red Star, Kole, and Gnark and then the Titans South, consisting of Kid Flash, Jinx, Bushido, Hotspot, and Pantha.

Starfire took the Puglleblorgen off of the boil, and was beginning to dish it in a bowl to prepare the pudding for consumption.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were beginning to reach the Climax of their argument (Which is the equivalent to the tail end of a tornado) and Robin had reached the point in the episode where the Team were running after the criminal.

Robin could definitely relate to the FBI team from the TV show.

Out of nowhere, a red light began to blink, followed by the sound of an alarm.

"Titans!Trouble!" Robin yelled, running to the door.

Starfire ceased the devouring of her pudding, Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately shut their mouths, while Raven came flying out of her room and out of the window.

The titans took their usual means of transportation off of the mini island.

At the Location of the , the high street

The Teen heroes all arrived at the same time, then grouped together.

The whole road was cracked, and they had arrived just in time to see the last of the screaming civilians evacuate the area.

That was quite usual for the Teen Titans to see, yet the only thing that didn't quite add up was that there was-

"No villain?" Beast Boy asked, having finally been able to say something as the screaming had ceased to a halt, aside from that one high-pitched squeal the team could hear every now and again, as one of the workers of the surrounding shops escaped the chaos.

"This is highly unusual, there is usually a criminal at the scene of the villainous deed," Starfire pointed out, her voice in a matter of fact tone.

"No kidding, what the hell is goin' on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever it is, I assure you we won't like it," Raven drily joined the conversation.

Marking the end of the short exchange between the three heroes, there was a flash of light.

After the light had subsided, and the other members of the squad were able to see their own hands in front of their faces, they looked around curiously.

"What the f-?" Cyborg started.

"Cyborg!Language!" Beast Boy interupted, looking utterly violated.

"Sorry, Mom," Cyborg replied, sarcasm evidently dripping buckets off of his sentence.

"Hold on-" Raven started, realisation eminating off of her voice.

"-Where is Robin?" Starfire interrupted, her voice bringing on the same tone as Raven's, but minus the monotone and plus the curiosity.

"I don't know..." Beast Boy trailed off, looking around.

"No one knows, Nimrod, Why d'you think we are looking in the first place?"Raven replied, sarcastic.

"How can you be sarcastic at a time like this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Stop arguing!We need to find Robin!" Starfire interrupted the two before their voices could escalate in volume.

Starfire's heart was beginning to beat even faster then before.

She couldn't lose him-him being the most important person in her life.

But still...there was...the other...she thought to herself.

She immediately shook her head, successfully ridding herself of any inappropriately romantic thoughts about her fellow Titan.

"We should split up," She finally spoke up.

"That's weird- according to the communicators sensors, he is right us !" Cyborg exclaimed, looking around confusedly.

Everyone else looked around too, checking if the Boy wonder was anywhere in the high street.

"Cyborg to Robin, do you copy?"Cyborg spoke into his communicator.

All was silent, the air filled with a thick mix of anticipation, hopefulness and tension.

Nothing was uttered at the other end of the line, and the tension in the air only became even thicker.

Starfire's heart sunk to the ground, as did her feet.

"Where is he?What could've happened to him?" asked Starfire, completely heart broken.

Just as the question escaped her lips, another flash of light blinded the teens.

When the light subsided this time, a certain vegetarian shapeshifter had disappeared.

"What the hell is goin' on he-" Cyborg began, instead being interrupted by the flash of light that had kidnapped two of his fellow Titans.

This time, Starfire grabbed her two friends, hanging on to them to make sure none of them would disappear.

Her efforts were in vain as she felt the cloak of a certain dark sorceress slipping from her fingertips.

"RAVEN!NOOOO!" She yelled into the blinding light, as the dark blue haired Goth slipped away from her usually iron grip.

And then the light left them, the damaged road and cracked windows of the street shops almost mocking her.

"What the heck?" Cyborg yelled into thin air.

"We shall not split up," Starfire demanded."Whatever you are!Whoever you are, you shall not prevail!"

The red head teen's already bright green eyes glowed with a more fierce, angry tinge as she floated up, a spherical green aura also forming around her hands.

Yet again, a bright white light suddenly exploded from nowhere.

"CYBORG!" Starfire yelled into the nothingness, "CYBORG, ARE YOU STILL-?"

The light left her sight, and the alien was left alone, heart sinking lower then before, floating in the middle of a broken highstreet.

"Cyborg?Anybody?" she asked.

She fell from the air and onto her knees, tears succeeding to cascade from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

Again, the blinding light came back, as hollow and sad as ever.

She felt herself fading away, almost as if she were astro projecting.

Soon, her body came back to it's normal state.

Finally, the light subsided.

Slowly, but surely, the red headed alien finally lifted her eyelids, revealing her Emerald Irises.

What she saw was most shocking.

**A/N:Next chappy will introduce my OC.**

**I hope you follow and/or review.  
**

**If you'd like to flame I'm flattered that you wasted the precious time in your life on me  
**

**By.  
**


End file.
